


Последние дни

by NewBeginnings, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Drama, F/M, Genius Tony Stark, It ends before the sad part, Married Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBeginnings/pseuds/NewBeginnings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: А ты сможешь спокойно спать?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2020; тексты низкого рейтинга [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614886
Kudos: 3





	Последние дни

Он попробовал еще раз утром. Мало ли, вдруг это был всего лишь сон, или мозг, на ночь встревоженный картинками прошлого, выдал желаемое за действительное?  
  
(Он не был уверен, что это было желаемое.)  
  
(Сном это тоже не было.)  
  
Потом попробовал еще раз в сумерках, перед ужином, просто заглянул в мастерскую на минутку и запустил программу.  
  
Потом, уже перед сном, набросал схему навигатора, который, наверное, удобнее всего было сделать браслетом или кольцом, надо будет еще об этом подумать... Набросал от руки, на бумаге, чего не делал очень, очень давно, — как будто боялся, что если создаст виртуальную модель, уже не сможет пойти на попятную.  
  
(Он и так уже знал, что не сможет.)  
  
(Пеппер тоже знала.)  
  
С утра возникли другие дела, налились волной из ниоткуда — десятки каких-то писем, звонков, важных и неважных. Гордон Фолкс устроил видео-конференцию, долго спорил с Роуди и постоянно кашлял, и Тони казалось, что брызги и хрипота долетают ему прямо в лицо, чего, конечно, быть не могло.  
  
Потом — краткий перерыв, горячий обед, да, семейная жизнь научила его отрываться от дел и перекусывать, тем более, Пеппер и Хэппи уехали и он не мог оставить Морган одну. Потом — снова письма, письма, запросы, сомнительная статейка в только проснувшейся английской прессе, которая даже не тянула на толковый повод для скандала, серьезно, разве кто-то мог поверить, что он стал бы спать с той женщиной?  
  
Суматоха была привычной, но вместе с тем такой приевшейся, мерзкой — и такой необходимой: в душе росло чувство, что сейчас он закончит дела и вернется к приятному, к тому, что поддерживает и вдохновляет. Если бы только оно не награждало его вселенским ужасом и не заставляло то и дело поглядывать на дочь, чтобы убедить себя: она рядом. Они вместе. Это действительно его жизнь, а не грезы.  
  
Когда Пеппер вернулась, ей хватило одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что он весь день прокуковал с одной-единственной мыслью в голове. Мысль жгла и давила изнутри тяжелой ношей прямо на виски, и Тони был бессилен.  
  
И они оба знали, что он не сможет жить с самим собой, если не попытается.  
  
Он дал себе еще три дня. Во-первых, провести еще несколько тестов. Он никогда не был так сильно уверен и одновременно неуверен в своем детище. То есть, в своих подсчетах. Прежде чем заявляться на базу с решением в руках, он должен был точно знать, что это решение — верное. Что он со своей стороны сделал все возможное технически, чтобы привести их к успеху. (Что у них потом не будет повода винить в неудаче, в намеренном провале, во всех бедах мира человеческого — его.)  
  
Во-вторых, он не знал, как преподнести свое решение.  
  
Тони был уверен, что после него они обратились к Брюсу: к кому еще? Может, стоило связаться со старым другом, спросить, как у него дела (впервые за долгое время услышать из первых рук, его голосом, а не продолжить бездумно копаться во всех возможных источниках, цепляясь за малейшую ниточку и отчаянно надеясь... надеясь на что-нибудь). Спросить, вежливо ответить на встречный вопрос, а потом обрушить на него все свои находки разом.  
  
Идея была заманчивой. И он знал, что Брюс поймет. И все тонкости операции, и почему Тони сообщает ему и только ему. (Он верил, что Брюс поймет.)  
  
Но что-то могло пойти не так – что угодно, на самом деле, ведь до этого _никто не путешествовал во времени_ , и ему нужно было быть там — рядом — в пределах досягаемости, чтобы помочь, когда это случится.  
  
Если это случится.  
  
Выбора не было.  
  
Вечером они посмотрели втроем сиквел «Головоломки», и Тони задумался, не было ли в этом какого-то символизма. Он уложил Морган спать, пока Пеппер мыла голову, и затем, повинуясь отчаянному порыву, записал краткое видеосообщение. На случай смерти. Предыдущее так и не достигло Пеппер. Тогда, зависнув в космосе посреди пустоты, он не сомневался, что умрет, тогда он — не то что был готов сдаться, но не знал, за что ему еще было бороться.  
  
Теперь знал.  
  
Теперь хотелось выжечь проклятую идею, проклятое изобретение, проклятых мстителей из сердца, из головы, развеять пепел над Нью-Йорком и закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть, куда падают эти перемолотые остатки.  
  
Только вот: «Мистер Старк? Мне что-то плохо».  
  
Только вот: половина сердец, любящих, ненавидящих, ждущих, надеющихся, сдавшихся, заледеневших, половина всех, кто жил и дышал, исчезла.  
  
А он мог... это исправить?  
  
Пеппер вышла из душа и молча легла рядом, привычно положив голову ему на плечо, мокрые волосы скользнули по шее и остались едва заметной тяжестью.  
  
Он не сказал: «Я вернусь к вам».  
  
Не сказал: «Я обещаю, все будет в порядке».  
  
Не сказал даже: «Займись со мной любовью» — слова крутились у него на кончике языка, и можно было поиграть бровями, выдать за полушутку, поцеловать Пеппер в губы, игриво очертить языком на шее сердце — или скорее, круг (или, скорее, реактор), — и раствориться в ней, забыть обо всем.  
  
Но он знал, что она увидит сквозь всю его браваду и сквозь все стены и его сердце, и страх — и услышит, что он прощается.  
  
Она и так знала, скорее всего.  
  
Просто не хотелось нарушать иллюзию.  
  
Он так ничего и не сказал.  
  
(Они все равно растворились друг в друге.)  
  
(У нее по щеке все равно скатилась слезинка.)  
  
А наутро он вытащил из гаража щит, бросил его в багажник, нажарил Морган блинчиков и уехал.  
  
В новое приключение.


End file.
